I'm Fine
by Stormyskies89
Summary: TRACY SISTER! Movie-verse. What if there was another on the island when The Hood attacked? And she went after The Hood in London before Lady P. Beaten, bruised and possibly raped, but she swears she's "Fine".


**Title: **I'm Fine

**Summary:** Movie-Verse.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

><p>Her head snapped to the side as Mullion slapped her. Gasps came from the vid screen and she knew Virgil and John had winced. They hated seeing her hurt it had been that way since she was little. And right now she was going to her happy place.<p>

_A tropical island seemed to present all of Avalon's fantasises to the forefront of her mind, tropical islands were the happy places of many people, but this was better than that because she ran down the beach she had her favourite brother right alongside her. Both of them kicked up sand as they ran and Scott was on her watch sitting back by the pool with a stop watch timing them and Gordon – who was swimming the same distance to see who was faster. Avalon put on a burst of speed kicking her legs 'up a gear' as her dad would say, Virgil kept pace beside her, his legs were longer and could keep up well enough. They came to a stop._

"_Done!" she said to her watch._

"_Gordon's only done sixteen laps, he still has four to go. You just ran 10 miles down a sandy beach, Ava. And Virgil. Well done." Scott said with a smile._

"_All right we're going to walk back. We'll see you in a bit." Virgil said and at Scott's salute Avalon shut her watch off._

"Well, Jeff – this one is going to be fun. I think I've found a brand new toy." The Hood was taunting her family. Avalon glanced at the vid screen seeing the expression on the faces of her family. She gave them a confident smile.

"I'm fine. I've taken a lot more than this. He hits like a nine-year-old girl." Mullion punched her in the stomach winding her, but still she made no sound of pain, the returning punch to her jaw made a snapping sound that could only be her jaw dislocating. Then his fist connected with her nose and then her eye socket. She's be bruised terribly. Finally he grabbed her around the neck, though she must have been short on air she didn't show it. Instead she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Mullion's neck. He released her and she flipped down on to her hands, awkwardly, she must have sprained her wrist in her landing. Brains helped her up. And when he did he also helped put her jaw back in the place. She winced.

Alan, Tintin and Fermat who were hidden in the vents all shared a look of approval, her martial arts training had paid off. Her family on Thunderbird 5 all shared a look of surprise. They hadn't known she could do that!

"You are going to be delightful, Child." The Hood said.

Pain filtered through her eyes as she moved her jaw to speak, "You touch me…I'll kill you." Avalon said, he snorted in amusement.

"I'd like to see you try." He told her grinning. Avalon rolled her eyes and stood then with her arms crossed over her chest. She stood next to Brains and looked at him with a small smile. It looked pained and when she spoke it may be slightly muffled.

"They'll be fine." She whispered to him, he nodded. He knew that if Avalon thought they were, the children were fine. And Fermat was with Tintin and Alan they'd look after him, surely.

A sneeze sounded throughout the room, Brains was quick to pull out a handkerchief and wipe his nose, to pretend it was him. But both knew it was Fermat. Avalon moved over to the portraits and stood there, she turned to make it look as if she was looking at Scott but she used her eyes to tell the kids to get out of there. Alan understood but before they could move Fermat sneezed again. Mullion shoved her out of the way and shoved his hand through the plaster. Avalon listened to their voices.

"Run! Run!" Tintin.

"No, jump, we can get through to the silos." Alan. Avalon nearly died when Mullion went out to find them, but The Hood had hold of her arm and held her back.

"Oh no my dear. You are staying right here." He said. He had Transom tie her to one of the raised portions of the floor. She could still hear everything that was going on after the Hood left, or at least what Mullion said to Transom. Her eyes widened at Brains when he said 'set it to broil'. And when he came back.

"Pop, pop, pop!" She tried to get up but of course she was tied too tight.

* * *

><p>Brains and Avalon were taken eventually to the freezer, where Kyrano and Ohna also had been put.<p>

"Are you well, Miss Tracy?" Kyrano asked, seeing her pale face.

"Ah well the cold should slow any swelling but no I'm not well. I'm tired, I'm sore and I'm missing my brothers." She said as she sat down, she pressed her wrist against the wall behind her and let the cold work on slowing or decreasing the swelling from the sprain. The freezer was very quiet and the four stayed in relative silence.

It took about an hour or more before Fermat and Tintin joined them. Both with their hands tied behind their backs.

"Alan? Is Alan ok?" Avalon asked after Mullion left.

"He's a jerk." Tintin said, bitterly.

"He's fine A-A-Ava." Fermat informed her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you. If I could've I would've." Avalon said with a small smile.

"It's ok. We enjoyed the chase." Tintin said. Avalon wriggled her wrists around a bit more but wined at the twinge from her sprain. She hated herself for not bracing for the impact but she'd run short of air and had to get out so it was more of a defence mechanism that she needed to get out of his grip. It didn't matter about her other injuries she just needed to get out of Mullion's grip to get air.

The door open again.

"You need to cool off Lady."

"Lady Penelope!"

"Big oaf!" Avalon's eyes landed on Alan. He was ok. He was alright. In fact he didn't even look hurt. Like he'd got out of this endeavour perfectly fine…although Fermat and Tintin didn't look hurt either.

"Right," Avalon's eyes went back to Lady Penelope, "that's quite enough loosing for one day." She said and walked – still with pride – to the back of the freezer.

"Ava? Are you alright?" Alan asked. Avalon shook her head, slowly, but didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Parker, I have an idea." Lady Penelope said.

"Excellent Milady." Parker hoped over to her.

"Brains? How long do Jeff and the boys have?" She asked.

"I c-can't think I'm to c-c-co-co-cold." The scientist was shivering much more than anyone else and he seemed to have been the first put in here, though Ava knew it wasn't true. Lady Penelope had Parker stand under one bunch if icicles. She was going to use her shoe to cut one down and free Parker's hands so they could all be untied. And to no surprise she succeeded. Then the manner of getting the door open. Parker's past was always useful like this.

After securing a piece of wire (underwire from Penelope's bra) he had the door open and they were on their way to the control room.

"DAMN IT JEFF! WAKE UP!" That seemed to do the trick.

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my first name Brains. Thanks for waking me." Jeff said he looked wrecked.

"Dad." Alan said relief flooding his tone.

"Alan…well done." Jeff's voice reflected the pride he felt for his youngest.

"Mr Tracy, confirm access protocol." Fermat broke in.

"Confirmed," came John's voice, "we are back on line."

"Gravity is restored, put Thunderbird f-f-f your craft into geostationary orbit immediately." Brain advised.

"FAB Brains." Jeff said.

_Geostationary orbit, re-established._

"Looks like we're good to go." He said as a cheer rose from the control room.

"Dad, are you alright?" Alan asked.

"We're fine. We still a job to do, where's The Hood?" Jeff suddenly noticed someone was missing from the screens, "where's Ava?" Suddenly all of Alan's brothers were visible.

"She's here. Her wrist is fairly swollen but otherwise she's ok." She appeared behind Alan and waved with a pained smile. She looked ok, but it looking like no piloting for a while.

"Where's the Hood?"

"He's in Thunderbird 2 Mister Tracy, he's headed for L-Lo-L-" Lady Penelope cut Brains off.

"London," She said.

"She's right."

"He's got The Mole on board." Alan said. John shook his head at the report screen in front of him.

"Looks like Thunderbird Three lost a booster Dad, we'll never get there in time." He said.

"Let me go after The Hood. He'll destroy everything you've built; everything the Thunderbirds stand for." Alan said.

"Negative. I'm sorry it's too risky." Jeff said.

"I can do this you know I can, what am I saying? _We_ can do this. Us and Ava." Alan said gripping his sister's top and dragging her into frame too, as he gathered Tintin and Fermat closer to him. Jeff looked up at Penelope and she gave a small nod, then he looked at John and he too gave a nod.

"Ok Alan, we'll meet you there." Jeff said. Alan smiled widely, "Thunderbirds are Go!"

"FAB!" Scott's portrait opened for the three smaller teens while Ava jumped into Virgil's.

* * *

><p>"Thunderbird 1 come in." Ava jumped when Brains voice came through the intercom.<p>

"Roger Brains." Alan in charge, heaven help them.

"Situation update: Thunderbird Three is about to initiate separation." He reported Ava felt relief flood her, at least her family was safe.

"FAB!" Alan and Fermat shared a look. She glanced at the screen in front of her.

"Guys, the Hood is in his final approach to London." Avalon announced.

"I know the Hood's weakness Fermat. I can stop him if we get there in time." Alan said looking at his friend.

"Standby, we're going to maximum thrust." Fermat gently pushed the throttle until they shot like a bullet out of a gun. They shot over the ocean as it glinted in the early afternoon sun below them.

* * *

><p>Ava didn't tell Alan, Tintin or Fermat where she was going but she disappeared towards the Bank of London. There was something she had to do. As she ran she turned to look back and saw Thunderbird 2 lifting up, no doubt to rescue the monorail. Then she sped off towards the bank. As she got there she skidded to a halt when her eyes saw the destruction on the underground vault. She couldn't believe it.<p>

"Ah my Dear! You made it. Well too bad, Daddy won't be able to save you." The Hood stood with his back to her, but there was no doubt in his voice he knew who it was.

"I don't need my father to save me from your parlour games." Avalon was never one to project fear. She could hear footsteps behind her and knew by the soft gasp behind her that Lady Penelope had arrived.

"Parlour games are they? We'll see about that. But who will save you from Mullion?" Avalon felt arms grip her upper arms and suddenly felt fear grip her insides but kept her face stoic, she would not show fear. That is until she realized what Mullion was going to do. Lady Penelope was tied in place in the cage that sat in the middle of the room but Ava was taken to a corner, where Lady Penelope could only hear her screams. Which were few but heart-wrenching all the same. Lady Penelope only got to see the damage when Avalon was tossed into the cage in only her bra and briefs. Her jeans and t-shirt were tossed nearby, but not within reach for her. She curled up in a corner and buried her head in her knees ignoring the pain searing through her wrist.

* * *

><p>"Penny!" Penelope looked up at the voice. Avalon knew who it was without looking, her father.<p>

"Jeff! No!" Penelope said but the damage was done, Jeff had spotted Avalon. He frowned heavily and then realization dawned on his face. But he still failed to notice The Hood til he spoke.

"Did you save them all this time Jeff? Oh no…you didn't save Avalon. Who is so much like your wife isn't she? Let's just hope you don't lose her the same way." The Hood taunted him.

"I did make you what you are." Jeff snarled.

"It's not me you have to convince." The Hood indicated with his head where Alan stood.

"Leave my son out of-" Jeff began before he was thrown backwards by The Hood's telekinesis.

"Jeff!" Penelope cried just as Alan yelled out,

"Dad!" He ran towards the cage, "Dad! Dad!" He grabbed the bars as they closed.

"I'm disappointed in you Alan. I thought we were kindred spirits." The Hood said as Alan turned to face him.

"Well we're not. I'm Jeff Tracy's son." He said.

The Hood chuckled, "Yes, you certainly are."

"No." Jeff said.

"Alan No." Penelope said at the same time.

"Daddy?" Jeff's head snapped to Avalon, who had raised her head from her knees, Jeff moved over to her and sat in beside her pulling her into his chest to offer what comfort he could. He watched as Alan got back to his feet despite the fact his ribs would be hurting.

"Alan stay back." He ordered.

"You want so desperately to walk in Daddy's footsteps." The Hood used his powers to lift Alan up off the ground and pull the air out of his lungs. Penelope and Jeff pleaded with The Hood to let Alan go. And even when he had Alan persisted in pursuing The Hood and making his use his powers to weaken the grown-man and making it easier to defeat him. With Alan hanging by one hand from the railing over a rotating Mole help came in the form of Tintin. She used her own telekinesis to turn the railing ninety degrees and help Alan beat The Hood.

* * *

><p>Back on the Island Avalon sat by the pool catching the last dying rays of sunshine while her brothers played around in the pool. She already had a tan but she relished any chance to work on it. When water dripped on her stomach and made the muscles clench she opened one eye and smiled at her brother.<p>

"Hey Virg. Not terrorizing John?" She said closing her eye again.

"Nah. Scott and Gordo are doing a good enough job themselves. Listen…Penny mentioned what she thinks happened in the bank. Do you want me to…" Avalon shook her head.

"Nah its ok Virg. I think I'll have to shower for a long time before I feel any better but I don't even think you'd like to do that." She said shifting slightly to get comfortable again.

"Practically a Doctor. But I guess you're right. Mind if I sit down?" He asked.

"Please." She invited she still had her eyes closed. Avalon was one-of-a-kind.

"You know he could have killed you."

"I know. But I think if he'd killed me it wouldn't have hurt Dad as much. I mean – having me dead would have hurt – yes would've hurt him and probably destroyed him but with me hurt his panic and worry continued. Also what has Scott been doing recently?"

"Mothering you, he's wrapped you in cotton wool."

"Exactly, Scott and Dad are acting like I'm made of glass. I did my share of reliving it over and over again at night. You never know because I manage not to wake anyone, but I always go to John after I wake up. He's helped." Avalon said as she sat up and opened her eyes, "He has nightmares too know you. About being sucked into the vacuum of space and not being rescued by you guys. Or that one of you is sucked into the vacuum. Mostly I think it's Gordy he sees, but it's still pretty scary. Virgil you have to understand that there are some wounds you can't stitch closed. Some hurts that morphine can't fix. And my nightmares and John's are ones you can't make better."

"I know…it's just kind of frustrating when I can't help you. And I want to." Virgil said, running a hand through is hair.

"Well maybe just believing that I'm fine is all you have to do now." Avalon said.

"I'll try. No promises." Virgil smiled. And for now that was ok by Avalon.


End file.
